The Room of Six Seated Dolls
About 'The Dolls' Originally made as abstract art, the six seated dolls play an important role at The Mansion of Delights. This role has taken over the BnKourtroom System and at the same time is saving us a Hell of a lot of money. The dolls are our personal project to keep liars and scumbags in control. Doll #1: Asks ALL questions needed Doll #2: Backs up Doll #1 with collected evidence and presents it foremostly Doll #3: A built-in lie detector emits a beeping alarm when a lie has been told Doll #4: Responds to Doll #3's alarm with weaponry such as explosive needle blasts, multiple pin-bombs and poison gas Doll #5: The victims lawyer, helping the person in questioning Doll #6: Will respond with a collective attack if Doll #5 fails to do the job of being a lawyer. Respectively, Doll #6 is the final challenge of all the dolls, and with that is the most important one. All dolls would not function if one is missing or broken. So far, the six seated dolls have given us a winning record of 100%. Petty crimes and sleazy lies has decreased drastically since we implemented the dolls. Barry gives this statement: "I was chosen to test the Six Seated Dolls first. As I entered the room*, each one of them turned and looked at me quickly and all at the same time. It was creepy, until they all said 'Take a seat, Barry' in a monotoned and robotic voice. How did they know it was me?! I sat down and thought of something I had lied about recently. I remembered, Eugene asked me last night if I had seen his shoe shining kit - I said no, when in actual fact I took it so I could have nice shoes like everybody else. He took my word for it and looked elsewhere. Anyway, the dolls. I told them, "I have not seen Eugene's shoe shine kit." The dolls turned their heads and paused for 5 seconds....Doll #3's alarm then rang and Doll #4 began to spit sharp needles at me that dug deep into my body, all over me. Doll #2 printed out sheets that also spoke what it had printed off, visual evidence in photo and text form that I had lied. Doll #5 then began to fight back for me, suggesting mixed advice and attempting to trump the other dolls. It all seemed like it was working until the eyes of #5 rolled shut. That was when Doll #6 began to operate. Without hesitation, this doll's arms swung upwards and then back down. The other dolls listened to it, copying what it did. It must of been some kind of switch as this was when 3 of the dolls raised up and attacked me, as the other 3 dolls simply exploded, blasting shards of pottery and clockwork fragments through the skin of my face." Barry now knows that being a liar will not do you any good. He is in BnKare, having had 602 stitches throughout his whole body and extensive surgery on his face after the explosions caused graphic disfigurement to his features. The six seated dolls are a great advancement in our technology.